Cheyenne Asagawa
Mercy_by_fleurine_retore-d54aav0.jpg e4a762dcc51022d34e3438e120c52489.jpg "The Spirits are all around us, don't believe me? Well now let me show you." Appearance Born of both Japanese and Native American decent Cheyenne or Cyan as her friends call her is 18 years old and stands at the full height of 5'6, weighing in at 160 lbs with caramel brown colored skin that is kissed in various places by tribal tattoos depicting her connection to her tribes heritage and her own personal connection with wolves, mostly on her arms and underneath her belly button. Her jet black hair is so long that hangs passionately down to the middle of her back while her eyes sport a haunting yet alluring moonlight blue that seem to glow at time given her mood. Body wise she considers herself to be modest in beauty hips that her mother often said were made for "child baring" and bosom of a simple C-cup but due to her working in her auto shop all the time and always rocking baggy clothes no guy would ever know what she looks like underneath theme. 3b0b96bfabae19b9ecf8a0a853498021.jpg 118abba2ed99389aac8afc1c6c92d82d.jpg Mercedes_thompson_by_catherine03-d49qh2a.jpg River-Marked-Wallpaper-mercy-thompson-series-15085647-1152-864.jpg 973911.jpg e0de895f05ee2fa73f87890d2b53edaa.jpg c4745f3ecf7930d9ba10105477a9e02b.jpg 463dc3847a8220c835dd95daebe9b267.jpg 13d251b538b6ecb3ad1304732a246874.jpg Animated Appearance 92cf2b61a1f816d5fd440567606957c0.jpg 941181c3630ebcd921bb06748341058b.jpg Dani.jpg dani_moonstar_by_monkeymarc-d2ybmh6.jpg dani_moonstar_by_monkeymarc-d4gdila.jpg dani_moonstar_by_windriderx23.jpg Danielle_Moonstar_(Earth-58163).jpg M1.jpg Moonstar_Psyche_h.jpg tumblr_lp10kbFjQa1qlo73oo1_1280.jpg tumblr_magd9df4af1r7cppjo1_1280.jpg dani_moonstar_by_zfischerillustrator-d7tc1hn.png Behavior/Personality * Free Spirited * Opened Minded * Blunt (only when need be) * Kind Hearted * Tomboyish * Wise Roleplay Alignment =Chaotic Neutral= A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are into as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Owner of Pimp my Ride Full Service Auto Shop 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ' Currently a Student of the Krav Maga Fighting Style '''Flow of battle: 'Sei Chi Form Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voice prints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Wolfblood Physiology - Gifted - Beta Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a were-beast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or anthropocentric affliction via a bite or scratch from a were-beast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get categorized with them quite often. *Night Vision *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Regenerative Healing Factor *Claw Retraction *Invulnerability *Contaminant Immunity *Temperature Regulation Those that are born gifted wolves can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformations are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. Forms '''Human: As most wolfbloods gifted and cursed Cheyenne maintains a pretty average looking appearance when in this form as well as her peak human healing abilities and has VERY little access to her spiritual powers unless its on nights where a full moon is present or dreaming of course. Mercy-thompson,-tome-2---les-liens-du-sang-10014921.jpg Half Wolf: In her half wolf state Cheyenne maintains her peak human attributes such as speed, healing, and strength but she also becomes moderately in tuned with all things spiritual. She is able to manifest bows and arrows created by using her own spirit, and wields tomahawks of the same nature. She can also imbued physical weapons as well as the makings of her own claws for only a small window of time with an ethereal green flame said to be found only in the underworld to inflict damage upon an enemy or prey. Sporting with it a large reddish brown wolf tail and ears in contrast to long jet black hair. wolfgirl_by_choppadave.png 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Peak Human System *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Wisdom "The Shamaness" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Wolfblood Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Magic Category:The Shamaness Category:The Silver Haired Noble